Cake Is A Lie!
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Konata has something in store for Kagami when she's all alone in Kagami's house. Kagami knows this can't be good. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, fans of Lucky Star. I'm Resoleon and I am giving my first Fanfiction on Lucky Star.

This is my very first Lucky Star Fanfiction and I'd like to ask for some feedback if I kept everyone in character. I don't claim to be the best writer, I tell myself I'm terrible all the time, trust me. Okay, that's enough rambling from me. Here's my very first Lucky Star Fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

**Konata X Kagami Short Story: Cake Is A Lie! **

Kagami had just returned home after an errand from the grocery store. At the gates of her home, she was staring straight up at the structure. The sight of her home was just a welcoming sight. As if it were calling her, Kagami longed to go inside because she was so exhausted. To her, it's a bit weird because it's not like she was returning from the job or something like that. Kagami shrugs her shoulders, telling herself maybe it's just one of those days. She gets her keys out to unlock the door and opens it. As she went inside, she greeted whoever was inside.

"Hey, I'm home..."

Kagami got settled in but nobody greeted her at the door. She looks around to see that nobody broke in.

"Hello?" Kagami called loudly.

Kagami looks around the living room, inside her sister's rooms and even her parent's room.

"Do you hear that, people? It's the sound of me not laughing!" Kagami said in slight panic.

Eventually, her search led her into the kitchen. The kitchen had the lights on but dimmed.

"Why are the lights on when it's broad daylight?"

Kagami sighed to herself and flips the switch off for the lights. When she turns around, she saw that Konata was right in front of her. Kagami shrieked. Out of defensive reflex, she threw a punch at Konata but Konata ducks.

Konata shrieked. "Easy, Kagamin! It's me!"

A wave a relief washed over Kagami as she took a deep breath. Soon after, she starts to get angry at Konata.

"Damn it, Konata! You scared the crap out of me! What's the big idea being alone in my house?"

Konata had a casual smile on her face. "Tsukasa let me in and Miyuki-San in."

"Well, where are those two?"

"Tsukasa left her English textbook in school and Miyuki went with her to make sure that Tsukasa wouldn't get lost. I stayed here to hold the fort."

Kagami kind of understood the situation. "Oh...but what the heck?"

"What the heck what?" Konata asked with a grin.

"Why didn't you greet me right away when I came inside?" Kagami asked.

Konata had that insidious look that Kagami knew too well. She knew that Konata was playing dirty.

Konata giggled. "Because I got something for you, Kagamin. It took me some time to prepare it. Actually, when you came in, it just got done."

Kagami didn't want Konata to be cryptic. "What are you talking about? Just show it to me!"

"Oh, my, impatient are we? Okay, I'll show you but close your eyes."

It took Kagami a few seconds but she finally closed her eyes. She could only hear Konata's insidious giggle. After another moment, she felt herself being dragged by the arm by Konata.

_"This better not be another prank..."_ Kagami thought to herself.

Kagami felt herself stop in place. Konata lets go of her hand.

"Okay, Kagamin! Open them!"

Kagami opens her eyes to see a five by seven dimension square cake. It is beautifully decorated and with all sorts of icing. Kagami couldn't believe her eyes. There was also a replica of Kagami herself in the middle. She couldn't possibly believe that Konata did all this...

"Konata...you made this...just for me?" Kagami asked in astonishment.

"Yep, for our graduation, Kagamin."

Kagami couldn't hide the smile anymore; the smile became obvious to Konata. Konata returned the smile with one of her own.

"What do you have to say to me, Kagamin?"

Kagami knew that she had to say thank you but she was so touched by Konata's act of kindness that she gave her a warm hug instead. Konata felt a little bit surprised but she returned the hug. For an odd reason, this hug lasted for a very long time before they finally released it. They gave each other one last smile before turning to the cake.

"Aren't you going to eat it, Kagamin?" Konata asked.

Kagami turns back toward Konata with a look of suspicion. "It's not full of poison is it?"

Konata had a shocked look on her face. "What? I would never poison you, Kagamin!"

Kagami crosses her arms. "Okay. What's next? Are there spikes in the flowers? Is your hair hidden in some parts of the cake? Or is there a hidden ingredient like vinegar in it?"

Kagami saw that Konata was hanging her head. Her shoulders were also moving up and down. Kagami could also hear that she was sniffling.

Konata spoke in breaks of her tears. "Kagamin...I made this cake just for us...and you're thinking it's one of my antics? This is our early graduation cake and you're thinking that it's a prank?" Konata continued to cry.

Kagami thought about this for a moment and not a moment too soon, she felt a huge wave of guilt. She imagined the time and effort Konata must have put into this cake. Out of guilt, she gives Konata a second hug. For some reason, this felt very warm for Kagami. Her arms wrapped around Konata's slim, frail figure made it feel like she was hugging her plush doll. Another thing she was surprised to find herself doing is sniffing Konata's hair. To Kagami, it smelled like the fragrance of roses.

"Um...Kagamin..."

Kagami snapped out of her Moe induced trance and released her hug. "Huh? What?"

"Are you going to eat the cake?"

"Yes, Konata. I'll eat it, just for you. Cause I like you a lot..." Kagami said in a creepy way.

An awkward silence occurs for a moment and each of their faces blushed red. Then a moment later, they started laughing out loud.

"What was that, Kagamin?"

"I don't know! It just came out of my mouth?"

"Yeah, that's a perfectly good reason. It just came out of your mouth. You just don't...say something like that...it's just...wrong."

Kagami laughed even harder before speaking. "I know. Now, if we can just quit this stalling, we can eat this cake."

So, finally, after much delay, Kagami took out two plates and handed one of them to Konata. After that, Kagami took out a knife to cut the cake. Konata looks on to see Kagami walking toward the cake. Konata had a wide grin to herself. Underneath Konata's skirt, there was an explosive switch attached to her leg. Konata discreetly presses the button, and the cake explodes, thus scattering the contents all over Kagami's front side and the kitchen.

Konata started laughing the hardest she ever did. "I never said it wouldn't explode, Kagamin! Ha, ha, ha!"

Kagami only stood in place as she takes in the fact that she fell for Konata's prank, yet again. This was a sight, all too funny to Konata. She fell to the floor and rolled on it as she was laughing. Eventually, Kagmin slowly turns around and her heated face melts the cake off. Konata stopped laughing as soon as she saw the purely irate expression Kagami had on her face.

* * *

Tsukasa and Miyuki just entered through the door and they saw Kagami with an evil grin as she was wrapping a giant wooden box in duct tape.

Tsukasa knew this couldn't be good. "Um, sis, what are you doing?"

"Packing it in. Konata's taking a little trip." Kagami said with zeal.

Miyuki was intrigued. "Really? Where's she going?"

Kagami just finished off the tape roll. "As FAR away as possible."

Tsukasa's look turned into surprise. "Wow, sis. It doesn't look like you're going to miss Kona-chan much. So why are you helping her pack? And why didn't she tell us in the first place that she was leaving?"

Kagami leaned with an elbow on the box. "Because the bitch kicks like a mule and makes cake like a donkey..."

A muffled voice came from the box. "You just can't take a joke, can't you, Kagamin..."

Hearing Konata's voice from the box blew Miyuki's and Tsukaka's mind on many different levels. They turned to Kagami again to see her holding sword that's still in its scabbard. Kagami takes a thin bladed katana out of the scabbard. The sight of the sword alone was enough to make Miyuki and Tsukasa shriek.

"And now for the airholes..." Kagami said with the evil grin still stuck on her face.

* * *

Again, this was my very first Fanfiction that featured Lucky Star.

Let me know if there was something I did wrong so I can correct myself. I hope to make more posts about this awesome series soon.

**Cake Is A Lie!: End**


End file.
